harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Voldemort's Last Stand
A duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort occured at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts at dawn on 2 May, 1998. History Background In the middle of the battle, after Harry Potter witnessed the death of Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack, he took a flask of Snape's memories to Albus Dumbledore's Pensieve and viewed them. After seeing memories covering years of the professor's life, Harry realised that Snape was a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix, and he, Harry, was a Horcrux. He ventured out to the Forbidden Forest alone, knowing that saying "goodbye" to Ron and Hermione would be far too painful. As he was passing the dementors, he opened the Golden Snitch left to him to reveal the Resurrection Stone. Using the stone, he summoned the spirits of his parents, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They gave him strength as he went to his death. In the Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony, he found Lord Voldemort and allowed himself to be hit with the Killing Curse, destroying the Horcrux that was Harry. The battle Believing Harry to be dead, Voldemort brought the Chosen One before the Hogwarts students. Angered, Neville Longbottom ran at Voldemort and decapitated Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's Sword. This began the battle, and it didn't end until the death of Bellatrix Lestrange, at which point Harry revealed himself. The duel As soon as Harry revealed himself, he and the Dark Lord began to circle each other. Harry said to Voldemort that one of them was to die in the duel. Voldemort expressed his belief that Harry would die. Harry explained to him that Albus Dumbledore's death was planned between the former Hogwarts headmaster and Severus Snape, that way the Elder Wand's power should have died with him. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, making him the true master of the Elder Wand. Voldemort said he would just kill Draco Malfoy, but then Harry added that he disarmed Draco Malfoy, making him the true master of the Elder Wand. At the same time, Harry and Voldemort cast their spells — Harry attempting to disarm Voldemort, and Voldemort attempting to kill Harry. The Elder Wand refused to kill its master, so it flipped over, and Harry caught it. The rebounding Killing Curse hit Lord Voldemort, and he was finally destroyed once and for all. Aftermath After the death of Voldemort, Harry returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb, kept the Cloak of Invisibility, and left the Resurrection Stone where he dropped it in the Forbidden Forest. After the war ended, Harry went on to become an Auror, married Ginny Weasley, and started a family. The wizarding world was free again, and the surviving Death Eaters were imprisoned, as well as those who had collaborated with them. The Ministry of Magic radically reformed under Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the duel between Harry and Voldemort, as explained by David Yates, is extended and they fight at many different places at Hogwarts, with the final confrontation in the Entrance Courtyard. *Released pictures from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 seem to show Harry blocking Voldermort's killing curse twice. Once on a staircase and again at the Entrance Courtyard. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Category:Second Wizarding War